


my gloria

by diabolic_deceiver



Series: tsukipro/uta [1]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, I just wanna write a KouMamo fic but it ended up like this :(, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Ryota and Ken are only mentioned :(, koumamo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolic_deceiver/pseuds/diabolic_deceiver
Summary: Mamoru knew that he should’ve been calling for help but instead of asking for salvation, he used his last chance to call someone on calling the person that he cherished the most
Relationships: one-sided Etou Kouki/Fujimura Mamoru
Series: tsukipro/uta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	my gloria

**Author's Note:**

> i literally posted this today bc it’s already kouki's birthday! i didn't mean to but inspiration kicked so i finished this asap
> 
> it’s been a while since i’ve written something so it might be a bit trashy but i really want to write smth for koumamo. i love them so much ;; unfortunately, the first thing that i'm writing for these boys are a n g s t bc of that one prompt hhh

_It happened too fast._ He was just on his way home from the convenience store, buying some snacks despite Kouki’s warning about the rain and how late it is. He can’t help but chuckle on how carefree he is, assuring Kouki that nothing would happen at all—even mentioning that he barely even goes out to make Kouki let him walk out of their home.

_**“Don’t worry, Kou-kun! I’ll be back in a jifty!”** _

_Kouki gave him an another worried look, still not convinced but the reassuring smile from Mamoru is enough for him to get away from it “..Alright. Please be back soon.”_

_“I will!”_

_He should’ve just used the usual route instead of a shortcut but he was too eager to come home, knowing that Kouki is waiting for him. The umbrella that he’s holding is just an inch above his eyes along with the rain makes him unable to see the pathway clearly until a figure stood in his way, making him halt on his track._

_“Give me your money or else I’ll kill you!” the man exclaimed, raising a pointy knife as he glared at Mamoru._

_“W-Wha—” Mamoru was already thinking of running back to the usual pathway but his legs were shaking in fear, eyes focused on the knife that was pointed towards him “B-But I barely even have money with me right now, my purse is just filled with change from what I’ve bought from the store..”_

_“Liar! Just give me your money if you value your life!”_

_“P..Please don’t scream,” Mamoru tried to calm the man down as he smiled a bit then took his almost empty purse and showed it to the man, “I know that you’re probably doing this because you’re in need of money but I really couldn’t give you anything..”_

_“Shut up! I don’t need your pity!”_

_“I’m just trying to calm you down—”_

_“I said shut up!”_

_Mamoru wondered if it’s because of him being a bit persuasive for this to happen, he wasn’t even able to react aside from the silent gasp that he lets out when the weapon pierced through his stomach. The man immediately lets out a panicked scream then pulls it out, causing the blood to splatter on the ground and the nearby wall. Mamoru can see how scared the man is, seeing how panicked he is as if he wasn’t expecting it to happen. For a burglar, he’s a half-baked one._

_“I-I didn’t mean to! My family just needs to eat and w-we don’t have any money! W-We haven't eaten for days!” The man screamed then snatched the purse before running away from the crime that he just commited._

Mamoru’s legs gave out as he fell on the floor, his head hitting the floor quite hard but he barely even felt any pain from it. He tried to get on his knees but the pain was too much that even with just the slightest movement, he would let out a whimper. With all his might, he crawled towards the nearest wall so he could sit up a bit.

Mamoru _tries_ to sit up as the unbearable pain shoots towards his entire system, an another whimper coming out from his lips. His body kept on shaking as he managed to lean his back on the concrete wall, the rain washing away the crimson-colored taint on his stomach.

 _It hurts_. Mamoru thought as he looked at the dark alley that he’s in, his umbrella a few meters away from him as he was drenched by the heavy rain. His hands kept on shaking as he tried to reach his phone in his pocket, he was fortunate that it wasn’t even taken away from him. The screen opened and he was contemplating if he should call an ambulance but the way his blood is already all over the area, he’s already aware that he wouldn’t make it.

_If I listened to Kou-kun, this wouldn’t happen at all._

_But then again, if I wasn’t here then someone might’ve been the victim of the burglar._

_The burglar was just desperate because his family hasn’t eaten for days so even with the spare change that he had in his purse, he would be able to give them a cheap meal._

_He doesn’t have any other options rather than this, his last resort. I know the feeling of hunger, not being able to eat for days. I know that too well._

_I’ve been there._

Mamoru is aware that not everyone has the same belief in life as him, he knew how hunger can make someone desperate. He can understand that feeling too much but unlike that man, he resorted to his own music. Singing and playing in front of people, somehow hoping for a cent or two so he can feed himself.

It might be weird to feel a bit better with knowing that the man's family will be able to eat something, he can’t help but still think of the positive outcome of this unfortunate situation. _If Ryo-kun would hear this, he would smack me for being too soft towards everything._

_Ryo-kun.. Ken-kun.. Kou-kun.._   
  


_**Kou-kun**_..

Instead of calling 911, he immediately called the one in his speed dials. Somehow gasping for breath as his vision is starting to get blurry while listening to the ringing until he heard that it was picked up by him.

_“Hello?”_

Mamoru’s lips curled upwards, “Kou-kun.”

 _“Mamoru, why did you call? Are you on your way back?”_ He swear that he couldn’t get enough of Kouki’s gentle voice, the voice that seems to resemble a valkyrie’s that will take you to Valhalla after a tragic battle.

“A-Ah, just got caught in some kind of situation.. sorry.” Mamoru tried to keep his voice steady despite it getting weaker every second that passes.

_“What situation? Should I go and fetch you already?”_

“No need. I just need to be here for a few more minutes and _I’m ready to go_.”

_“Are you sure about that?”_

“Indeed. I just want to listen to your voice for a bit while I’m here..” Mamoru said, chuckling a bit and immediately regretting it when he gasped because of the pain coming from the stab wound.

_“Mamoru? Are you okay?”_

“Y-Yes.” He needs to stray Kouki’s attention from that, “Hey, Kou-kun.”

_“Hmm?”_

“Do you remember the time that you picked me up?”

 _“Well. Of course, I do. You passed out in hunger in a public place and I felt bad that I immediately took you to my place,”_ Kouki stated in a tone filled with fondness, “I will never forget that. Especially the first time that I’ve heard your majestic voice along with that song.”

“Ah, yes. _My Gloria_.” Mamoru smiled.

 _“That’s the first time that I got enchanted with a song as if the faeries have sculptured the notes and lyrics into perfection,”_ Kouki explains.

After hearing the blond's statement, Mamoru nodded “You know what? I’m still thankful of you picking me up from that place. If it wasn’t for you, I still could’ve been in the same situation. Someone with no job, no money and no relatives that kept on trying to get some cents for a meal to get through the days with just singing. If it wasn’t for you, I could’ve been alone in that place.”

_“Silly. What's with that, Mamoru? Well, if it wasn’t for you then we could’ve been stuck in our old agency as we were neglected by that. If it wasn’t for you then we shouldn’t be here, Mamoru.”_

“I’m thankful that I’ve done something good despite being a shut-in that can just write songs and mess up on cooking.”

_“There’s more than just that, Mamoru. You’re special in your own way and I'd even tell it to you every single day just to make you realize that you’re more worthy than what you think..”_

“That’s just too sappy, Kou-kun.” Despite the pain that it might cause, Mamoru chuckled then bit his lips when the pain crept all over his system “That’s what I love about you the most. I really love you, Kou-kun.”

_“What’s with the sudden confession, Mamoru? And of course, I love you too.”_

“Nothing. I just felt like saying it.” Mamoru can’t help but feel sadness because Kouki wouldn’t even understand what kind of _love_ is he talking about, knowing how oblivious he is at most times.

_“The rain looks like it won’t be stop soon enough and it’s really late now, Mamoru. Are you sure that you don’t want me to fetch you?”_

“No need, Kou-kun.” _No need at all. Because you won’t even be able to take me home._ Mamoru wanted to tell him what’s actually happening but it’s better to keep it like this, he doesn’t want to cause trouble in such an ungoldly hour “Hey, Kou-kun. Would you sing _My Gloria_ to me? Even just the chorus one?”

He heard a chuckle coming from Kouki and Mamoru can’t help but smile, he made him chuckle. _“Are you sure that you didn't hit your head or something? What’s with the request?”_

“I just feel like listening to your voice, Kou-kun.” _I want to listen to it more._ Mamoru wanted to scream how much he wanted to listen on that majestic voice until his last breath and unfortunately, his last breath is probably a minute or two away “Kou-kun, please?”

“Alright.” He heard Kouki took a deep breath before he began singing the chorus of the song, the voice that never fails him to make people mesmerized.  
  
  
  


Mamoru knows that he should be telling them but he knew that the fact that Kouki would definitely blame himself if he wasn’t able to rescue Mamoru as soon as possible so he kept his mouth shut. _It’s too late to even think about asking for salvation, I’m already thankful to hear his voice at my last moments in this place._  
  


The brunette smiled sightly as his vision started to get blurry and noticed how weak he felt yet he still kept on listening to Kouki. Despite the cold rain that’s drenching him right now, he feel so warm. His chest feels so warm as the melody coming from Kouki makes him feel safe in such a situation, remembering the precious moments that he had with them. _It’s been a happy life, especially because they arrived in my life. Because Kou-kun arrived in my life, changing my life into something that’s filled with excitement and a reason to welcome an another day so he can spend time longer with the people he cherish._  
  
  
  


_Kou-kun, my Gloria. Thank you._   
  


As the brunette's hand fell to the ground along with a thud from the phone, Mamoru finally closed his eyes as the darkness embraced him.  
  


**_“Mamoru?”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> is mamo dead? the rest is up to y'all :> feel free to think of an actual ending to it. and yes, idk how to make a decent title so i made 'my gloria' the title itself hhh
> 
> scream @ me in twt: @__rishuu


End file.
